A Long Time With Theo
by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: What if Minako fell in love with Theo during the times she showed him around town? Little by little, she began to like him more, right up until she needed him with her...
1. Meeting Theo

**Yo…There aren't many MinakoxTheo fics and I think they're kinda cute together…so I decided to do this fic…It's basically each time you hang out with Theo…But something special happens when he's in Minako's room…if you catch my drift…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 Portable or any of its characters…**

Minako was in Tartarus for the first time and had just entered the Velvet Room, where Igor was telling her about the nature of her power. It was a little complicated, but she thought she understood what he was talking about.

"My spare time will soon be scare," said Igor after he finished his explanation. "But, please come again of your own accord. I'll tell you then about my true role...the manner in which I can best assist you."

Minako gave a nod and made to get up, but was stopped by Igor's voice.

"Ah, but before I forget... Do you recall when I mentioned another resident of this room...? Tell me... When you think of this person, what do you see?"

The girl thought for a moment. "Is it a man?" she asked. She wasn't sure; it was just what she felt.

"I see..." said Igor. "Then let's bring him out for a proper introduction."

_Oh, I was right? _Minako wondered.

A young man suddenly emerged. He was clad in black pants, blue jacket along with a tie of the same colour, and a blue hat with a silver V etched onto it. His eyes were a golden yellowish colour, and his hair was whitish silver that was similar to Igor's.

"My name is Theodore, but please, feel free to call me Theo," he said in a slight deep voice. "It's a pleasure to meet you..."

Minako forced herself not to react to Theo in the way she really wanted to. She greeted him politely, even though she felt the urge to jump him.

"My assistant will aid you as well," said Igor who seemed to be completely oblivious to this.

He then bade her farewell and she left the Velvet Room, returning to the entrance in Tartarus where Junpei and Yukari were staring at her curiously.

_Theo, huh...? _

**Yeah…that's the first part…Since I'm playing the game, the following chapters will only be added once I reach them…so that could take some time…I already have the first three places done though, so those should be up soon…Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	2. Paulownia Mall

**Yo…here's the next chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own P3P or any of its characters…**

Minako decided to go accept some of Theo's requests. He had requested to go to Paulownia Mall, so Minako said that she was now going to take him there... All they really needed to do was leave the Velvet Room and walk a few feet towards the actual mall.

"So this is the Paulownia Mall..." said Theo calmly. "...Indeed, it's exactly as I imagined."

Despite him saying this, Minako could see the excitement in his cat-like eyes. "Are you exited to be here?" she questioned.

"Pshaw... I'm not that easily amused," he replied in a mumble.

_Oh really?_ thought Minako with a smile.

"What is that over there?" asked Theo indicating the water fountain. They approached it. "An aqueous duct in a place like this...?"

_A what?_

"The dwellers of this world must get thirsty easily." Theo said after a moment.

"I don't think that's it," said Minako patiently. _Does he seriously not know what a fountain is?_

"I-I know its true purpose, of course. Why...it's meant to wash one's hands!"

"That's not it," said Minako trying not to laugh. Theo blushed and Minako now had to resist the temptation to squeal. He was so cute when he blushed!

"...It was only my small joke," said Theo after another pause. The blush had faded. "So... Wh-What is it actually for?" he asked hesitantly.

"It's a water fountain," she said. "It's put here for a bit of scenery. You know, to make it look nicer in here."

"A bit of scenery...? I see."

And when he looked down in sadness, Minako wanted to hug him...but knew she couldn't. He was, of course, Igor's assistant.

Theo looked around and something else caught his eye. "Hm...? And what, pray tell, is this facility here? Minako followed Theo towards the police station. "These photographs... Most wanted... Reward...? I see... So the concept of subjugation requests is not unknown here."

With a jolt Minako realized what Theo meant, and immediately told him, "We don't kill them."

"I see, so they must be brought in alive... Well, I know I do not need them, I already have you, our finest guest, for that." Theo then seemed to spot another thing, and led Minako over to club Escapade. "Could this be the 'club' of rumour...?"

"Rumour...?" Minako repeated in confusion. "There's a rumour about the club?"

"Yes, I heard no end of it," said Theo.

_He spends all his time in the Velvet Room though...doesn't he? _

"...Though this marks my first time seeing it in person. Well then, let us venture in..." He pushed at the door, which refused to open. "...It's closed...! This can't be..." He looked so sad...and shocked. "It seems... I have no choice but to turn back..." He seemed to be tearing up a little.

Minako bit her lip. _Aww...he looks so sad... I just wanna hug him... _Since she could physically touch him to cheer him up, Minako decided to show Theo the arcade.

"Ar...cade...? ...A series of arches? A-All right, let us investigate." They trudged over and Minako noticed Theo staring at the crane game. " 'Bird controlling game'?" he read off the machine. "The things inside this case... Those are birds?" he questioned in confusion. "They look to my eye more like stuffed animals made of cloth... Hmm...is this, then, a simulator to practice catching real cranes...?" He seemed to be completely lost in his own thoughts.

Minako shook her head. "It's just a game, Theo."

"A game...? Hmm..."He glanced around and noticed another water fountain. "Ah... Excuse me, I note another aquatic pool over here." He led the way over and looked around restlessly, before suddenly sticking his hand in the water.

"What're you doing?" Minako asked, confused.

"It's eight degrees Celsius," said Theo in response.

"Wow, you can tell?" said Minako in surprise.

"Of course," said Theo proudly. It was almost as if he had wanted to impress the girl. "Shall we be on our way?" said Theo a minute or so later. "I'd hate to keep you out for too late... This world has its charms," he added after a moment. "I...would relish the chance to visit it again some time. Thank you very much for today."

The two made their way back to the Velvet Room where Theo thanked Minako for showing him around the mall. He also told her that he had just asked his master .aka. Igor, to install a water fountain in the Velvet Room, but the old man had refused before he had even finished his question. He said he was attempting a negotiation of the crane catcher though. Minako fought back a laugh as Theo gave her a Small Cheongsam, an item she could use to fuse Hua Po. Minako then said goodbye to Theo and left the room.

_He's so literal, _thought the girl as she went back to school to hang out with Junpei. _It's kinda cute..._

**Every time I see Theo blush I always wanna squeal…which isn't like me at all…Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	3. Iwatodai Station

**Yo…here's the next one…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own P3P or any of its characters…**

Theo's next outing request, was to go to Iwatodai Station. Minako accepted, and the two headed out. They reached the escalators and the girl noticed how Theo was hesitating. He didn't seem to want to get on them. She found this a little strange.

"These stairs...they're moving... I-I've heard of this... It's called an escalator, no?" He said before pausing. "I shouldn't have any problem riding something like this, should I?" he added hesitantly with a slight pink blush on his pale cheeks. Minako smiled and decided to help Theo onto the escalator, but he stopped her. "I-I can't allow you to do that!" he exclaimed. "I'll...go on ahead. Please, allow me." He then took the girl's hand into his own gloved one and they got on the moving stairs. "This is rather...slow," said Theo in faint relief. Once they had gotten off, the man looked at Minako with a blush, before smirking. "Hah! Child's play," he said proudly causing Minako to look at him confused.

"So this is a strip mall," said the blue clad man as they approached it. "A lively place indeed. Hm? This smell..." he said suddenly. "No, no, don't tell me..."

"Don't tell you what?"

Theo didn't answer, but ran off towards the takoyaki stand. Minako caught up in time to hear the cook say, "Whoa, you can figure out our secret ingredient just by its smell?" She sounded quite impressed, and Minako had to admit, she was too. But then again, this WAS Theo...

"How 'bout it? Wanna buy one? It'll make you smile so wide, your cheeks will fall off!" said the woman behind the counter.

"So good as to make one's cheeks fall off...! That...would be dire indeed...!" said Theo.

Minako looked at him. _He thinks she seriously means that... _"Wanna try one?" asked Minako trying to egg him on.

Theo seemed to realize this though. "...I don't think you're taking my will as seriously as you should." Minako smiled. "Well then! I accept your challenge."

Theo bought one and they sat there together sharing it. The close proximity between them was causing Minako's heart to pound wildly. She just hoped Theo wouldn't notice. And luckily, he didn't. The capped man seemed to be more focused on the takoyaki.

"Ninety-seven degrees Fahrenheit," he said. "And this texture... There's no mistaking it..."

"It's an octopus, Theo," said Minako finally.

"Certainly, there is octopus IN it. When considering its composition, it could be said to be almost entirely octopus. ...But using THAT for cooking... It's apparent now why one's cheeks might fall off..." He gasped as he pinched his cheeks. He smiled before pinching Minako's cheek as well. "Yours seem to be in no danger. Thank goodness," he said in relief.

"Um, thanks?" said Minako in an unsure voice.

"If anything were to happen to you," said Theo. "You are, after all, a valued guest. ...That hurt, didn't it?" he said after noticing what he had done. "I'm so sorry." He reached out and gently stroked Minako's cheek with one gloved hand. Minako bit her lip, forcing herself to not lean into his hand...

They were passing by Wild Duck Burger when Minako noticed Theo holding something. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was a takoyaki shaped cell phone strap.

"Well now, isn't his charming?" said Theo happily. "Would this be considered...a souvenir of my time with you?"

"Yep!" said Minako with a smile.

"How unfortunate... I've acquired something precious to me," Theo said closing his eyes. "It's your fault, you realize," he said opening them again. "That's why I won't let you have this." he laughed as he said this and Minako's heart fluttered at the sound.

The two continued walking around the strip mall for a little before Theo stopped and spoke. "Thank you for showing me such a delightful time today. The flow of time is fixed at a certain speed... And yet it seems there are moments when it passes so quickly." Minako was about to voice out a question, when a car's honking stopped her. Theo pushed her towards the sidewalk before she had the chance to move herself. "You mustn't allow yourself to become so lost in thought," he said calmly. "...Now, let us go."

_But that wasn't my fault! _thought Minako. _He's the one that made me start thinking!_

They, once again, returned to the Velvet Room, where, again Theo thanked Minako for showing him around. Theo told her that he had asked Igor to place an escalator in the Velvet Room, but Igor and refused again. This time, he gave her a Blue Scale that she could use to fuse Empusa. Minako soon left the room thinking back to Theo's soft touch when he had stroked her cheek... Why was she thinking this? She didn't really know. Not yet, at least...

**Like I said, it's going slowly…Minako hasn't really realized it yet…Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	4. Naganaki Shrine

**Yo…this is the last one for now…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own P3P or any of its characters…**

Theo's third outing request was to go to Naganaki Shrine. As they walked up the stairs, Minako glanced around for the thin young man in the striped shirt who she was going to go see after showing Theo around.

"So this is a shrine..." said Theo looking around him.

"Yep, a classic shrine," said Minako.

"I see... I'm sensing mysterious presences here... They're different from the Shadows."

"Mysterious presences?" Minako repeated.

"See, there's one behind you..." he said calmly.

Minako whipped around and saw nothing. She turned back to Theo angrily.

"...Please don't glare at me so," said Theo with a smile. "I was only joking."

"That isn't funny, Theo..."

"Now then..." said the man deciding to change the subject. "The first order of business is to worship at the shrine, correct?"

Minako nodded. "Do you know how?" she asked.

"O-Of course I do," replied Theo blushing slightly. Once it faded he said, "First, I put the coins is this wooden box..." He pulled a wallet out while talking and staring dumping in hundreds of coins. "After which I must immediately swing the rope..." he continued. "Lastly, I call out my wish..." Here he paused. "Hmm... This isn't good... I'm drawing a blank on what to wish for."

"You didn't think of one before?" Minako asked.

Theo didn't answer her, but continued to think. "Ah, of course. I'll wish for your safety," he decided finally. "I wish that my dear friend Minako remains..." He paused again and the girl looked at him.

"What's wrong?" she questioned curiously, wondering why he had stopped.

"W-Would you perhaps mind...not listening?" Theo asked hesitantly and blushing again. "It's odd, I admit, but for some reason I don't feel comfortable knowing that you're listening..."

"Umm, alright then." Minako turned around and Theo finished his wish by whispering it.

"Everything will be all right now," said the man causing Minako to turn back to him. "You'll be protected for all eternity."

"Well that's good," said Minako smiling.

"Do you intend to pray for anything?"

"For my friend's safety," she replied after a moment.

Theo smiled again. "I hope someday to meet these friends who support you so wholeheartedly."

_Once you meet them, you're gonna wish you didn't, _thought Minako. _Plus, I'd never hear the end of it..._ The girl then put her hand together and prayed silently.

"...It isn't mandatory to call out one's wish?" Theo asked suddenly, blushing once more. "If that's so, then why didn't you..." Minako smiled mischievously. "Well, never mind. Excuse me... I've been wondering since our arrival, but these structures over here... Could these be...?

The girl looked over to where Theo was staring. The park. She then led him over.

"Steel, titanium, wood... Is this...a house?"

Minako blinked. _A house...? _"You play with them, Theo," she said.

"You...play with them...?" Theo repeated in confusion. His face suddenly lit up. "Play...! H-How does it work?"

Minako noticed that the man's eyes were glistening with happiness, causing her own to light up. She watched as Theo went and squatted under the slide.

"I-Is it like this?"

He then went and stood on top of the horizontal bar.

"And like this? ...It's quite difficult...to maintain...one's balance...on these..." he said attempting to steady himself.

"It takes some practice," said Minako watching Theo trying his hardest to keep his balance.

"...Why are you laughing like that?" asked Theo jumping down from the bar. "This isn't for standing on, is it? Hmph... You could've said so sooner!"

_He's blushing again, _thought Minako continuing to laugh. _I was going to tell him what it was actually for, but he looked so happy..._

Once Theo had had his fill, he turned to the girl and said, "Thank you for a fulfilling afternoon today as well." He paused once more. "I must let you go home soon... But... I wonder what this is... I don't understand it either." He looked to the ground in thought. "...Let us return. Ah, we're approaching the stairs. Please mind your step..."

The two returned to the Velvet Room. This time Theo had asked Igor about putting in a set of horizontal bars in the room. He had told him that they would help keep one's physical condition, but apparently Igor refused. Minako then received a Book of Ancients, which allowed her fuse Thoth.

As she left the Velvet Room, Minako thought to herself. _What was Theo talking about back at the shrine...right before we left? He said he didn't understand...something. There was nothing to understand though, was there?_

**That's all…at least till I get his next request…currently in the beginning of September, when Shinji joins, so not sure when the next one is…Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	5. Gekkoukan High School

**Yo…I know this took a while, but I didn't know exactly when Theo would make the request…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 Portable or any of its characters…**

After quite some time, Theo made his next outing request. He wanted to go to Gekkoukan High School, which didn't really surprise Minako. She had figured he'd ask to go there sooner or later.

The two of them stood together at the front gates.

"So...this is Gekkoukan High School," said Theo. "It's difficult to wrap one's mind around such a beautiful place transforming into Tartaus..."

Minako didn't really have anything to say to that. In fact, she was focusing more on the stares she and Theo were receiving by the other students. Theo did stand out quite a bit, after all.

"We seem to be under some rather intense scrutiny," said Theo, who seemed to have noticed the looks. He however, seemed to think it was because of another reason. "They must be able to feel your power too," he said. "The denizens of this world seem to have keen senses."

He gave a solemn nod, before taking Minako's hand and bringing her closer to him, causing her face to flush and her heart to pound.

"Here, please come closer to me," said Theo. "Stay in my shadow."

"Okay..." said Minako, not really noticing what she was saying. But the stares increased as she got even closer to the man...especially the glares from the girls...

Theo seemed to notice how Minako was hesitating, for he said, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

_Now that's an amazing thought_, decided the girl. _Ack! What am I thinking!_

They headed into the school and Theo's eyes immediately landed on the school store.

"Is this...a vending facility?" he questioned curiously.

"Basically, yes," Minako nodded.

"If that's the case...then..." Leaving his sentence hanging, the blue clad man walked towards the facility. "Excuse me," he said confidently, "I'd like to purchase a school lunch."

"They don't sell those, Theo," said Minako.

"They don't...!" he repeated, looking depressed. He paused. "That...is unfortunate..."

_Dammit! Don't look so sad...!_

"From what I've been told, it's best to sample these 'school lunches' in their native environment..." Theo continued.

_Who told him that...?_

"I've been yearning to try it for myself for the longest time..."

Deciding to distract the man from the thought of school lunches, Minako led him up to 2-F.

"Ah...a classroom..." said Theo, glancing around with a smile. "It's here that you spend such long hours each day..."

_Sadly..._

"...Does it go something like this?" Theo went and sat down at a student's desk. "Please go on, my 'teacher'."

Minako just stared at him for a moment, noticing that his cat-like eyes were full of anticipation. She hesitated for a moment, but then went up to the podium. Figuring she ought to go all the way, she decided to ask the man a question. She thought for a brief second, and then decided.

"What food do I like?"

That was sure to stump him.

Theo frowned. "Myself, I enjoy takoyaki, but... It seems there is still much to learn about you."

Minako giggled slightly and Theo blushed.

"Though I know a lot about the Personas inside you..."

_Yeah, I figured he'd say that._

Getting bored of the classroom, Minako led Theo to the Art Room.

"A human figure cast in plaster..." He seemed a little confused. "What is his ersatz human used for?" he questioned. "A living human would seem much more beautiful to me." He glanced at Minako.

_What...? Is he talking about me...!_

Theo went on. "Though if the object is to always keep one close at hand... That may be somewhat understandable."

Not wanting to lose herself right there, Theo was then taken to the Music Room, where he immediately noticed the piano.

"Can you play it?" asked Minako curiously.

"Well, certainly I can produce the correct notes according to the music on the sheet..."

_Figures, Theo can do almost anything._

"But I doubt that could be called good music..." he added with a frown. Minako looked at him. "I never understood the difference before, but I think I can appreciate it more nowdays," he said. "I wonder why..."

_Maybe it's because he's been spending time in our world...?_

The two headed out to the Sports Field.

"Do people run around this circle?" was the man's first question. "If so...I doubt they'd get anywhere." He paused and a sudden thought struck him. "Ah, now I see. It was designed with a profound philosophical point in mind..." he declared triumphantly.

Seeing how happy he was, Minako decided not to contradict him. They wandered around for a little while longer, before stopping at the front gates, just as before.

"Thank you very much for guiding me around the school," said Theo. "My knowledge of this world is that much deeper now."

_Which is funny because this is a school..._

"If it is all right with you, I'd like to again go..." his sentence faltered and a confused look crept onto his face. " 'Again'...?" he repeated slowly. "That's...odd."

Minako simply stood there unsure of what to say.

"Why did I come here?" questioned Theo, still confused. "And why with you...? What...is this desire I have to know more about you...?"

Minako blinked in surprise. _Desire to know more about...me...?_

Regaining his normal attitude, Theo blushed slightly, before smiling.

"You must be exhausted," he said. "I had you chaperone me to so many different places... Let us go. Please, may I take your hand?"

He gently took Minako's hand into his own gloved one and like that, they made their way back to the Velvet Room in a comfortable silence.

After returning, Theo thanked Minako for showing him around the school, saying he had shared the bread he had bought with Theo. He said he had suggested to have school lunches delivered to the Velvet Room...but it was impossible. He then gave the girl a Red Muffler, which enabled her to fuse Hell Biker, before bidding her farewell.

Minako wasn't really sure what to think of Theo anymore. There were hints that showed that there was some sort of...attraction there, on his part. As for her, she liked Theo, she really did...but...maybe it was more than simply 'liking' him.

The crimson eyed girl was very confused. She figured it would be best to simply let things go however they wanted. Perhaps things would become a little clearer with time...

**That's all for now…Dunno when the next part will be up…Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


End file.
